


[Podfic] Cross Wired

by tei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bondage, Captivity, Dark!fluff, Discussion of Major Character Death, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Rape, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Snuff fantasies, Triggers, Unsafe Sex, Violent sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei
Summary: John reads Sherlock's diary. It turns out that this is not his first mistake.





	[Podfic] Cross Wired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cross Wired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351941) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> _Original notes: No Johns were (non-consensually) harmed in the making of this fic. However, this fic contains graphic, violent sexual fantasies from the point of the assailant. If that creeps you the hell out or, worse, triggers you, then seriously, don't read this. On the other hand, it all turns out fine! Really!_
> 
> Thank you so much PrettyArbitrary for letting me podfic this compelling, terrifying, gorgeous story!
> 
> Music is from Philip Glass' 2nd string quartet.

MP3 download: [here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yciqnzyaa4oz180/Crosswired.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
